Capitol's New Playtoy
by everlarkseddie
Summary: "And you? What happened to you?" Haymitch half yelled. I know he harbors a little hate at Katniss because of what happened to me, but he shouldn't blame Katniss. It is my choice after all. "What happened to me? I became the man I always hated." I said.
1. Request

_Peeta_

I'm on my way to President Snow's Mansion. I'm still not sure I made a right decision to ask him something this big, because I know there'll be a trade or a consequence for that matter. I reached the receptionist and talk to her. "I'm here to see President Snow." I said coldly to her.

"Do you have an appointment Sir?" She asked me with the same tone I used to her.

"Yes, yes I do have an appointment with him." I said.

"May I ask your name Sir?" She asked me. God why can't they just let me talk to the man? It's now like I'm going to murder him; well to be honest the thought crossed my mind.

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark." I said. She scan her computer and looked for my schedule, when she's done she glanced at the end of the corridor where two Peacekeepers where standing and asked them to come forward.

"Escort him at the garden. He has an appointment with President Snow." She said. The Peacekeepers nod.

"Come on Sir." Said one of the Peacekeepers. We started walking and I can't help but look at the two big men. They have beefy arms, very large muscles. Wish I have one, and then maybe Katniss will fall in love with me. "Here it is Sir." I didn't notice that we were standing in front of a door because I was a little preoccupied with the thought of Katniss falling in love with me.

"Thanks." I murmured. I opened the door and a hundred of different kinds of flowers welcomed me. I saw him cutting some dead leaves. I tried to walk quietly towards him but no such luck my fake leg is making all the noise, then he turned around and saw me, he gave me a smile which I find creepy.

"Peeta, it's nice to see you again." He said. Nice? Right, last time I checked he wanted me dead.

"You too President Snow." I said. All this fake relationship is killing me!

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" He asked.

"I came here for a request." I said.

"Straight forward, always that man Peeta." He smiled.

I smiled in return. "Well, I figured life is short and I know that you too are a very straight forward man, so why bother taking the long route?" Damn him I'm not giving him the satisfaction to scare me, there's no time to back out now.

"Well then, what is this request that you came for?" He had his eyes fix on his flowers. Not looking at me, Rude.

"I want you stop the Quell." I said with no hesitation. He looked at me and smiled.

"Stop the Quell? I don't know about that. I never stopped a game before." He still has that creepy smile on his face.

"If you don't want my request, then I'm here to beg." It's now or never. He raised his eyebrow but his creepy smile is still on. It's looking like a smirk now.

"Beg? You'll degrade yourself just to stop the Quell? May I know why you are doing this?" He asked.

"Katnisss." Is all I answered.

"Of course, always so blinded by your love for her. Peeta, you may have been the man who saved her life but you're not the man she's in love with. You need to accept that. You're a clever man, do not waste that." He said. That's like a slap on my face. He's right and I'm hurt.

"I'm aware of that, no need to tell me otherwise." I said.

"Then why are you still doing this?" He hissed. He must've been really sorry for me. I really can't tell, he's a devil after all.

"Because I know Katniss. Even though she doesn't love me she still cares about me, and right now just like I am she's thinking of every way to keep me alive. She still thinks she owes me her life." I gritted through my teeth.

"Typical Ms. Everdeen. Well then, granting I accept your request, what will I have in return?" He looked at me and he has that creepy smile on his face again. I shouldn't be surprised that he will ask something in return because as far as I know he never gives something for free. So instead of thinking I calmly said,

"Anything." He smiled a devious smile. And then I knew I just sold my soul to the devil.

"I let you know my answer right after I decide. Goodbye Peeta." He said. Then I turn my back on him and marched out of the room.

I let my mind wonder. What if he refused my offer? I have no choice then. I'll make another lie, like maybe tell the whole Panem I knocked up Katniss. Everyone will freak out then he'll have no choice but to stop the Quell. I'll do anything just to keep Katniss alive. She's been through so much; she deserved a happy life, with the man she loves.

* * *

**So I know the story just started but I'm not really sure if I should continue this story because I'm telling you its quite long. I need a co-writer actually. I've had the ending playing repeatedly on my mind quite well. Please if you like this chapter let me know, and if you want to be my co-writer just PM me and maybe I'll tell you the plot of the story so you could help me manage it. Please review and let me know.**


	2. Annoncement

_Peeta_

I'm on my way up to the floor where I was staying; still running through my head about the deal I've made with President Snow, then the elevator opened and managed myself out. I walked down the corridor on my way to my room when I saw Katniss.

"Peeta!" She called.

"Hey Katniss, what are you doing here?" I asked. She's supposed to be in the training center right now, it's the last training we have left since tomorrow is the interview of all the tributes. Well I'm supposed to be with her actually but I have some matters to attend so I expected that she'll go without me.

"I was looking for you. Where have you been?" She asked. Worried

"I wanted to be alone." I lied. I really couldn't tell her that I came to see President Snow and made a bargain with him, she'll freak out! "Why are you looking for me anyway? Aren't you supposed be in the training center?" I asked

"Oh. Well that's why I wanted to see you because Haymitch said that the training is cancelled today." What? Why would they cancel the training today? But whatever I'll just have a day off with Katniss.

"So we have a day off huh?" I smiled. Katniss looked at me with an amused expression.

"What are you thinking Peeta? You're smile is creeping me out!" I laugh.

"I was thinking that we have the whole day together and I wanted to spend it with you. If you want to, of course." I let her decide for us because I'm such a gentleman, and gentlemen don't push a lady to do something she didn't want to do.

"Of course I want that. Come on then." She grabbed my hand and we walked to elevator. When we reached the rooftop we lay a blanket and sit there. We manage to call an Avox and ask her to bring us some food. It's really a nice day but the recent meeting with President Snow is poking in my mind. There's still a few minutes before the sun goes down. I was playing with Katniss hair while she's humming a beautiful song. Then I looked at her and suddenly think about the things I love about her and wanted to keep her with me forever but I know that's impossible. So impossible, she looked at me and asks." What?"

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever." I said. I know this comments doesn't make her happy much but I'm always honest with what I feel.

"Okay." She said. I was shocked at her response. But I managed to smile.

"Then you'll allow it?" This is the first time she acknowledged my affection and I can't wipe out the grin on my face.

"I'll allow it." She replied.

Then the sunset took my attention. It's not as beautiful as the sunset of twelve but still a sunset. I raised Katniss where she lay and pointed where the sun is setting down. "I didn't think you'd want to miss it." I said. Then she mumbled me a "Thanks." A few minutes later we decided to go down.

"Tomorrow is the interview. What are you planning on saying Peeta?" She asked. I planned it all actually; if President Snow didn't agree with me then I'll just shock the whole Panem with my words. But I'm not going to tell her that. She'll get mad at me.

"I'm not sure." I lied.

"You're not going to blow all the Panem again do you?" She teased. I smiled but then nod.

"Well, goodnight Peeta." She gives me quick a peck on the lips and entered her room. I smiled again. Could this day get any better? I entered my room and take a quick shower, after the shower I lay myself on the bed thinking of tomorrow, whatever happens tomorrow. I'll make sure Katniss is safe and alive. After an hour thinking of a future I'll never have, I finally dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Portia woke me up telling me it's time to look fabulous again.

"Come on Peeta! You're going to be late!" She said.

"Portia, it's only 9 the interview doesn't start until 6." I muttered. I'm a morning Person but I just really want to lay on the bed today.

"Don't you want to see what you're going to wear today?" She asked. I really don't.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I said getting up. I looked at her and waited for an answer.

"No. Come on." She said.

_About 4 in the afternoon._

"This is what you're going to be wearing today." She showed me a suit. A suit that used when a man is getting married here in the Capitol. It's gorgeous but it just remind me of wedding that I'll never have.

"Why am I going to wear this?" I asked annoyed.

"We don't have a choice. President Snow wanted you to wear this." That man!

"So Katniss is wearing her wedding gown?" I wonder.

"Yes. Now got put it on so we could start your make-up." I took the suit and started dressing myself. I got to admit it looks good on me. Then my prep team started making me up. After an hour of make-up they let me go.

I started fidgeting. Going back and forth because I couldn't calm myself. I was thinking about the recent visit to President Snow, he still don't have an answer! Then I go back and forth again glancing at the door every turn, when suddenly Portia asked.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I looked at her thinking if I could trust Portia with my secret.

"No. nothing's wrong, just nervous" I lied.

"Then stop fidgeting you'll make yourself sweat and ruin your make-up!" I do what she said. I sit on the nearest chair I could find.

"Get up Peeta you should be at the back stage right now, all the tributes are there now." She said. I get up and come with her.

We are walking down the stair when I saw Katniss. She looks absolutely stunning. Mesmerized at her beauty I started to walk towards her.

"Hey." I said not taking my eyes off of her.

"Hey" She smiled but worry didn't escape her eyes. Before I could say anything the anthem of Panem started playing. Why? It's just 5:30, we still have half an hour to talk. Then Caesar started to talk.

"Hello! Before the interview begins President Snow would like to make a few announcements concerning this year's Quell. President Snow." Then President Snow appears on the big screen.

"I know all of you are excited for this year's game, but I am here in front of every person in Panem announcing that this year's game is cancelled." The crowd started freaking out. Shouting for joy, but I fixed my eyes on the screen. " I don't have the heart to send all those brave victors to their death. If they die, who would protect Panem? But next year's game will be more deadly because 4 will be picked in each district, 2 girls and 2 boys as payment of this year's cancellation of game. That would be all. Goodnight Panem." As soon as the screen go blank I looked at Katniss she has the happiest smile in the room, I gave her a weak smile. She's about to say something but two Peacekeepers heading to our direction shut her mouth.

"Mr. Mellark?" One of the Peacekeeper asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"President Snow wanted to see you." He said. I looked at Katniss and her eyes are questioning. Then I looked around me and I saw Finnick. He looked at me with an odd expression. Then I diverted my eyes to Haymitch just like Katniss his eyes are questioning but then I looked away and stared down at Katniss.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be back." I give her weak smile and a quick kiss on the lips and started to walk away.

I looked at her one last time as if it's going to be the last time I'll ever see her.

* * *

**So sorry it took me a day to update. I promise you guys I'm going to finish this fic no matter what. I'm not gonna give this up because usually when I write a fic I get bored and not continue it. But I'll finish this. That's a promise. But keep on reviewing cause I need that! Thanks!**


	3. Not a Saint

_Peeta_

The Peacekeepers and I are on the way to President Snow's office. Nervous on what he will say, but I need to be strong for Katniss, Haymitch, and the People that I care about. We reached the door and I entered alone. Then I saw the man I hated all my life.

"Oh, there he is! The man of the year! Brave Peeta Mellark!" He said. I gave him an odd expression. I don't know whether to thank him or not for agreeing with me, but I know I shouldn't because there's a huge dept waiting for me to pay.

"What do you want?" I ask. Better ask what he wants. I don't want to beat around the bush.

"Always so eager, hmn?" He said and smiled.

"Just tell me what you want in return." I said raising my voice.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush. I want you to be the Capitol's New Toy." He said. I'm little confused on what he said. So I asked.

"What?"

"You know just like Finnick Odair. You're a handsome man Peeta. When I mentioned it to the Capitol women they're all ready to bid. They're all excited to get their hands on you."He said and grinned at me.

"You're going to sell my body" then it sink into me. I saw my future right before my eyes, every woman in the Capitol playing around with my body, passing me like I'm some kind of a toy or rag.

"You know why they love you Peeta? Because of your unrequited love. A charming young man who's in love with a girl, who never loves him back, fell in love with her since he was a toddler. Sacrificed his life so she could live. Every woman in the Capitol wants to experience that love Peeta, even just for a matter of hours." Then he smiled deviously.

"When do I start?" I'm not backing out. He kept his promise and I'll keep mine too. I'm not letting him to my misery. I don't want him to see that I'm vulnerable and scared because if he does he'll know that he controls me.

"Tomorrow I'll give you the list of names. Go here to my office." Tomorrow? Then I can't go home with Katniss and Haymitch.

"I'll be here." I mumbled the turn my back on him and leave the room. Even outside I hear his devious laugh.

I started to walk but not caring where I am. Capitol's New Playtoy new name huh? Boy with the Bread. What else? I sit on the floor because I can't walk anymore. I started to cry knowing I don't have a way out of this situation, after a few minutes of crying someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw Finnick Odair.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked. So he knows, he knows I was the reason the Quell was cancelled.

"I don't have a choice. I wanted to save Katniss. I know she'll risk her life for me and I don't want that. I don't want her to die for me. I'm not worth it" I said.

"What about you? Are you worth to be in this situation?" he asked. He seems angry.

"You're not worth to do this either Finnick. We both agreed to this because we have no choice." I gritted to my teeth.

"You're right. We are not worth it. But I'll help you Peeta, I'll tell you everything you need to know about the job that you're going to do." He assured me and I thank him for that. He helped me get up. We started to walk through the crowd when we saw Hamitch. He looked at us and suddenly he became furious. He run to me and grabbed my collar and lead me to an empty room when he found one, he pinned me on the wall.

"Why!" He yelled! He knows.

"I just have to do it Haymitch!" I yelled back. Finnick is trying to get through us but Haymitch pushed him hard and he stumbled on the floor.

"You don't deserve this!" He yelled, angry.

"No one deserves it Haymitch! But if I didn't do this, would you save Katniss? Would you keep your promise? No! Because I know you Haymitch! You think Katniss is right that I deserve to live more than her. You all think I'm a saint that I could do better in this fucked up world! But no! I'm just like all of you in here Haymitch! I killed, I watch people die right through my eyes and every day it's haunting me!" I screamed then I cried. I couldn't hold it anymore. The tortures haven't started yet but I feel broken, restless.

"It's going to be alright boy. I'll be here with you." I looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Thanks old man." He smiled a little. He lifts me up and patted my back. The three of us started to walk, we didn't say anything we let the silence overwhelm us. We step in the elevator when we reached Finnick's floor he mumbled a goodnight to us. Then the elevator stopped to our floor. Haymitch and I walk quietly, and that's when we saw Katniss. She's wearing her night gown. I thought she'd be asleep by now. Haymitch looked at me and nod then he entered his room.

"Peeta." She started. I didn't look at her, afraid that she'll notice that I cried.

"I thought you'd be sleeping by now." I said.

"No, I want to know what Snow wanted from you." She said.

"Oh that." I said. "Nothing. He just wanted to congratulate us that we get to continue our wedding." I lied. She frowned, I guess she still not used to the word wedding.

"We should go to sleep." She took my hand but pulled it back with me. Then she looked just like when I left her her eyes are questioning.

"About that. I don't think I'm going home with you." I started.

"Why not?" She asked, curious.

"I need to visit a doctor here in the Capitol. My leg, I want it examined." I lied again.

"Then I'll come with you." She said. No,no, no.

"No. You don't have to. I'll be here for a couple of days, a week at most. Don't worry I'll come back." I assured her.

"You're not telling me something. I know you're a good liar Peeta." She said.

"And you're a terrible one" I laughed at my own joke. And then I saw her smile.

"Alright. You'll come back home right?" She said. Making me a promise.

"Always." I said halfheartedly. But she seems to believe me so she nods. "Let's go to sleep." I grabbed her hands and we enter her room. I take a quick shower to remove my make up when I finished I climbed to bed and worm my arms around her, at least tonight I'm able to hold her in my arms and it calms me, because tomorrow I don't know who I'll be anymore and it scares me. It scares me that if she found out about me she'll never let me hold her like this again. I held her tight like it'll be the last time that I'll hold her. When I'm sure that she's sleeping soundly. I mumbled. "I love you." Then a tear escape my eye.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep it coming it inspires me. **


	4. Arguments

_Peeta_

I woke up early in the morning, last night I couldn't sleep at all. I keep thinking of the hideous things that I will do today. I took a shower and then wake up Katniss so we could eat breakfast together.

"Katniss, wake up. Your train ride leaves at 8." I said.

"Right." She rose from the bed and immediately enters the shower.

"Could you make your shower quick? I'm hungry!" I shouted so she could hear.

"Okay!" She shouted back. When she's done I took her hands and leave the room together, we were near to the dining room when we heard Haymitch and Effie arguing.

"Haymitch, its 6:30 in the morning and you're already drinking?" She said, annoyed.

"Look Trinket, unlike you I don't have a lot of things to worry about, so just shut up and eat." Says Haymitch. Effie was about to argue back when I finally said.

"Get a room you guys." Then Katniss and I laughed. At least my day is starting pretty good.

"Boy. Why are you up early? I thought you're not coming home with us?" He asked while Katniss and I sit.

"Well, I wanted to see you two leave. I'll accompany you to the train station. Have you packed your things yet?" I asked both of them, but they just shook their heads. I shoved a food in my mouth and said. "Then eat faster so you could have a time to pack." Effie glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Manners." She said. I looked at Katniss and we both suppressed a laugh.

"Sorry." I said.

"So how long will you be here?" Haymitch asked, not meeting my eyes.

"I don't know. A couple of days maybe?" I said. Then he looked at me and I immediately understood what his eyes are saying. A few days of torture, yes.

"Look boy, I don't have to leave. I could stay here with you." He said, but I shook my head knowing if I accept his offer, Katniss will want to stay too.

"It's alright Haymitch. I'll be fine." I said. He mumbled something but I didn't quite catch. "I'm done. Come on Katniss you need to pack your things." I said. She stood up and follows me out of the room. We reached her room and we quickly entered. She started putting her things in her bag and as of me I'm standing on the corner with crossed arms not interrupting while she packed, then a few minutes later she stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone in here?" She asked.

"Katniss, It's going to be alright." I replied. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself, make sure Snow won't come running to you again." I said. But I know he won't because he made a promise. I moved closer to her so that we're face to face, I grabbed her shoulder and quietly said. "Katniss, you will now have the almost normal life that you wished to have after the games, don't let anything stop that. You can be with him now." I said trying hard not to let my voice tremble. She was about to protest when I quickly said. "I know Katniss, you don't have to explain. I understand. You should have seen your face when he was whipped. Your reactions give away all the answers that I need."

"Peeta, we really can't outrun our duties. Sooner or later we're going to get married. Just like you said last night, President Snow congratulates us to our wedding. We don't have a way out of this." She said.

"Of course we're getting married, who said we're not? But you will have a toasting with Gale so you will know whose official and who is not." I smiled at her but she seems angry about my idea so I frowned. "Look it's not a bad idea" I said.

"It is." She simply said. She finished packing and quickly leaves the room, leaving me behind.

"Katniss wait!" I called. "I was just giving my idea. Don't be angry." I pleaded. "If you really don't want to get married, we'll find away to postpone it." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Trust me. I'll find a way." I said halfheartedly.

"Ok." She said. I smiled.

"Sorry I made you angry." I apologized then she smiled. We walked to the elevator and saw Haymitch waiting for us.

"What took you so long kids?" He asked, irritated.

"Had a little fight on the way, sorry." I said. He shook his head then the three of us step in the elevator. We reached the last floor and immediately leave the building. While we're on the cab I was thinking of the things I'm going to have to say to Haymitch. I'm going to tell him to keep an eye on Katniss while I was away, make sure that President Snow won't come barging at her door again. A few minutes later we reached the train station. I helped Katniss and Haymitch put their baggages on the train.

"You be careful in here." Katniss said.

"I will." I said.

"Come back alright?" She said.

"Of course." I said. She pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. It took my surprised but I didn't protest and kissed her back. When we pull apart I smiled and said. "I'm going to be fine." I kissed her one last time and waved as she entered the train. I looked at Haymitch and asked him to talk to me for a few minutes. He nods and follows me.

"Keep an eye on her alright?" I said.

"It's all I can do for you boy." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Gramps." I said then laughed. He smiled a little.

"Call me when there's trouble. Okay?" He said. I nod. He patted my back as if telling me that it's going to be fine. I smiled, good thing Haymitch is here. "Take care." He said, and then hugged me tightly. My eyes are starting get wet, and before I started to cry he let me go. He looked at me and smiled as he patted my cheeks. He turned his back on me and entered the train. He waved and I waved back I looked at the window where I saw Katniss looking at us with an odd expression, I caught her eyes but she looked away. The train started to move and in few minutes it's out of my sight.

I walked slowly not realizing that someone is beside me. I looked up and I saw Finnick.

"What are you still doing in here? The train that left a few minutes ago was a Victor's train." I said. He laughed but there's nothing funny on what I said.

"I have a client, just like you." He said."

"Oh." Is all I can say. " So you're headed to Snow's office too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to get my schedule." Hearing him say that, it sounds like a normal job. But there's nothing normal on what he do, on what I'm about to do. "Now come on, let's get it together." He said. We took a cab throughout to Snow's Mansion when we entered we ask the receptionist if he's in.

"Is President Snow in?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, and he's waiting for both of you." She said. We walked to the door and entered together. Snow looked up and immediately smiled when he saw the two of us.

"Finnick and Peeta. Most prized possessions of Capitol." He looked at us with admiration.

"Just give us the schedule." I said. He took some papers on his desk and handed it to us. I looked at the paper and saw four names and a room numbers bellow the names.

"The last one Peeta is your highest bidder. He will be served last and it will be special." He said. Finnick looked at me; it took me a second to realize what he just said.

"Wait, He?" I asked and he smiled. A man?

"Yeah. Finnick had some of them. They're not that bad." And he smiled again. I just want to punch him on the face right now. Finnick tapped my shoulder telling me to calm down.

"We're leaving now, Sir." Finnick said and dragged me outside. "Peeta, you must control yourself and just accept the job. You have no choice." We started to walk when I finally asked Finnick.

"What if I didn't do it?" I said.

"Then all the People that you love and care about will die." He simply said.

"Is that why you're still on the job?" I asked. He nod then looked down.

"You must know that he threatened me to do the job. He threatened me that he will kill Annie and Mags. They're all that I have left. I can't lose them." For the first time I have seen Finnick vulnerable. He's just like me, protecting the people that he loves. We took a cab to the hotel and when we were inside the receptionist just looked at us and nod. We're in the elevator when Finnick started to talk. "The good thing about this job is the secrets. Some of them liked to talk, some didn't. But when they do all they talked about is secrets. Secrets of the Capitol. You just have to capture the mood and when you did, you'll have a weapon. A weapon that can overthrow the Capitol." He smiled. I see that he's used at this job. The elevator stopped and he stepped outside. "Your rooms are at the top floor. Goodluck." He said. when I reached the floor, I looked for the first room. It says 408. I scan all the doors and when I spotted the door I just stood in front of it dreading to go inside.

* * *

**I wrote a longer chapter. I'm not going to be able to update for a few days because I need to prepare my requirements for the enrollment... and in the next chapters it's gonna be Katniss and Haymitch's POV so stay tuned you guys! Keep reviewing!**


	5. Hostile

_Katniss_

I was sitting beside the window looking directly at Peeta and Haymitch. They're whispering with each other. I know that they're keeping something from me and I'm very eager to find it out. I'm going to make Haymitch spill in why Peeta really needs to stay here in the Capitol. President Snow must be involved in this, he talked to Peeta last night, and I'm not really sure if Peeta is telling me the truth, but he never lied to me, no matter how terrible the truth is he never kept it from me so the only thing left is trust him. Because I'll trust Peeta with my life no matter how bad the circumstances are. I took my attention back to Peeta and Haymitch, he is patting Peeta's back now, as if comforting him and when he can't take it anymore he pulled Peeta against him and give him a tight hug. I can't see Peeta's face so I can't quite form his reaction but after a matter of seconds Haymitch let go and looked at Peeta's eyes. He patted his cheeks and mumbles something and finally walks away. I watch Haymitch as he make his way to the train. I stared at Peeta one last time as he waved Haymich goodbye then he diverted his eyes to me, he waved and smiled, I waved back and looked away, embarrassed that he caught me staring at him. As the train moves I watched Peeta stared at the train with uncertainty in his eyes and it bothers me.

We were moving with full speed. I'm still thinking of Peeta. What is he doing now? Is he okay in there? Haymitch's presence cut my thoughts. I looked up and saw him looking at me; he's holding a bottle of alcohol on his hand and his half way finish. Then I meet his eyes it's layered with rage and hatred. Why? What did I do now? He mumbled something then head straight to his compartment. I was confused at his actions. It seems like he hates me. I stood up and follow him in his compartment. When I opened the door I saw him lying on the floor. I helped him up but the hostility in his eyes is still there. "What's wrong Haymitch?" I asked him. He looked at me once again with those eyes filled with rage and answered.

"You're what's wrong in this world Sweetheart." He gritted through his teeth. I was taken aback by his answer. I'm what in this world? Old hag.

"I don't understand you. But whatever, I'm here to ask the real reason why Peeta is staying in the Captiol," I said. I know I said that I trust him, but I just want to make sure.

"Lost, he lost. That's why. You would never deserve him. Too good, too kind." He mumbles. Lost? What did he lose?

"Lost?" I asked. Getting confused in what Haymtich said.

"Yeah. Now get out here. I don't want to see you." He said as he pushed me out his compartment and slammed the door at me. I'm getting furious! I want a straight answer. I quickly walk away from his room not bothering who I slammed into but then someone yelled at me for being careless, and I think its Johanna.

"Watch it will you! You don't own the train! Are you okay Mags?" She yelled as she picks up Mags. I helped her up realizing my mistake. As we set Mags to the compartment I quickly turn around to leave but Johanna stops me. "Wait, where's lover boy?" She asked. I didn't know why she's concerned but I answered her not to be rude or anything.

"He stays." I simply said. She looked at me and shocked was all over her pretty face.

"Why? What's he doing there?" She asked eagerly.

"He said about his legs, wanting it examined by doctors." I said. Why does she care anyway? And for a second I saw her and Mags exchange a worried look. Then Johanna looked at me with the same hostility eyes Haymitch gave me. Now what?

"Will you look for Mags for a sec?" She asked, as she looked down. I nod then she stormed out of the room. I sit beside Mags, we sat there for a few minutes when she finally speaks.

"You don't need to stay." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked and then she nod. I leave the room curious on where Johanna goes. As I'm near at Haymitch's compartment. I heard two people arguing.

"I know it's horrible." Says Haymitch. What is he talking about?

"He's too young. I don't want him to end up like me." the other voice said. And I quickly recognize it. It's Johanna's.

"He won't. The boy's smart. I kept thinking about it, why it's him facing the most horrible thing in this world. A good soul sent in hell to be ruined." Haymitch said as his voice cracks a little. Now I'm worried. What is going on with Peeta? For a fleeting moment I want to go back to the Capitol and make sure that he's okay. Stay there to protect him. But I know that I can't. I feel worthless. "And you don't have to be worried." Haymitch continues. "I know that He will take care of him. He knows what the boy is going through." Who is He?

"Yeah. I'll do anything to help too Haymitch." Says Johanna. What? Why will she help, she doesn't know Peeta that much, except the time when she stripped down in the elevator.

"I'm sure he will be glad. Thanks." Haymitch replied. I will find out. I need to find out what Peeta really doing in the Capitol, and who is the man helping him? There's a lot of question in my head that needs to be answered. What is happening? I pledged to protect Peeta with my life after I found out about the Quell but since it's cancelled I don't have to that anymore and I am glad that I get to keep Peeta and me alive. And I thought the danger will cease by now but I am very much wrong. It'll never stop, will it?

* * *

**So guys. I'm very sorry that it took me this long to update. I just finished enrolling myself in college, and I'm telling you it's really tiring. It's not finished yet cause in a matter of days I need to go in an interview, so wish me luck. I know this chapter is short but this is all i got. I'll try to update tomorrow. and please. more reviews! thanks! and guys, you should know who "He" is.**


	6. Author's note

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a really long time, I got really busy at school. College is goddamn hard! I'm posting the new chapter in a few days because I don't quite know how to start it, so it may take some time, also I'm looking for a co-writer so that when I get busy at school there'll be someone to update the fic. So if you want to apply just message me here at dandelion-rebirth dot tumblr dot com. The candidate should have at least one story written here in ffdotnet. That's all, thank you! And I hope someone applies!**


End file.
